


The Hunting Life

by FrankieParkerWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big surprise at the end, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Original female character - Freeform, Won't let you know who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieParkerWinchester/pseuds/FrankieParkerWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not very good at these things, but if you read it, there is a surprise at the end.  It goes along with the other seasons, and season 9, but doesn't exactly follow along with season 10, except for a few things, but I hope you'll enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Kicking the door down, Emma and Avery walked into the haunted house back-to-back.  
   “Are you sure that this is where the ghost is?” Avery asked.  
   “Yes Av, this is where the ghost is.” Emma replied sarcastically.  
   “Just making sure.” Avery said, his eyes widened when the ghost flashed in front of him. He cocked his gun, aimed then shot at the ghost with his salt filled shells as the ghost lunged at him. Emma was by his side in less than a second; her long black hair, pulled up to stay out of her face, swung up onto her shoulder when she came to a stop. Her bright blue eyes scanning the living room where Avery saw the ghost. She took a couple steps forward before Avery was flung backwards, the ghost right behind her. She pulled the trigger on her Revolver, one of her hand-made salt-bullets flying out and bursting into the wall, the ghost nowhere in sight.  
     “Dammit!” Emma shouted, turning around to go help her older brother, but she was flung backwards into the fireplace mantel, her gun flying out of her hands. Standing up, the ghost reappeared, Emma looked around for her gun, but it was too far to get to without the ghost doing something, instead Emma picked up an iron poker, used to poke at the coals, and swung it at the ghost. “Avery!” Emma shouted when she saw him begin to move. “Find it! Go find the necklace and burn it! I’ll hold the little ghost-bitch off!” Emma took another swing when the ghost reappeared, her back facing the stairs as Avery climbed up them. The ghost appeared again, but as Emma raised the iron poker to swing, the ghost disappeared, and then Emma was thrown, again, into the mantel.  
     “Avery! Hurry the hell up!” Emma yelled and tried to stand, but was knocked down. She rolled over onto her back, then the ghost was right there, hands wrapping around Emma’s neck. “Avery!” She shouted, she could barely breathe with the ghost trying to suffocate her.  
     “Found it!” Avery shouted from upstairs, before Emma finally lost consciousness, the ghost let go of her neck and she could breathe again. “Emma!” Avery shouted as he jumped over the stair-railing, and slid across the floor until he was beside her. “Are you okay?” He asked, worry completely evident in his voice.  
     “Did you salt and burn it?” Emma asked, her voice rough as she spoke.  
     “Emma-”  
     “Did you salt and burn it?”  
     “Yes, now answer my question dammit.”  
     “Yes. Okay. I’m fine Avery. I’m fine.” She said as Avery helped her to her feet. They could hear sirens in the distance, so they hurried with getting into the car and driving off before the cops got there.

 

  
     Driving down the road, Emma reached over to change the radio station, smiling when Bon Jovi blared through the speakers.  
     “Really?” Avery said reaching over to turn the volume down.  
     “Oh no you don’t, don’t you touch my radio.” Emma said, slapping his hand and cranking it back up.  
     Avery rolled his eyes, “It’s not _your_ radio.” He said.  
     “Well this sure as hell ain’t _your_ car.” Emma said and Avery just rolled his eyes and turned the volume back down. “Av, dammit! Will you stop it?! You’re really starting to piss me off!” Emma said, taking her eyes off the dark road ahead and turned to face Avery.  
     “Emma, look out!” Avery shouted pointing to the road. Emma looked back to see two bright headlights coming right at them.  
     “Oh shit!” She said, jerking the steering wheel hard to the right, the car, instead of just moving out of the way, it slammed up against the roads metal railing, and they flipped right over it, the car landing on its roof. Emma could hear the other car slam on is brakes, but all she cared about was her brother. “Av? Avery, are you okay?” She asked, putting her left hand on the roof top as she tried to unbuckle her seat belt, but it wouldn’t budge. She could hear, as well as feel the gasoline, or oil, dripping onto her feet.  
     _We have got to get out of this car right now._ She thought to herself.  
     Her head snapped over to her brother when she heard a groan. “Av? Avery!” He placed his hand on the roof and managed to undo his seat belt. “Can you get out?” She said, footsteps getting closer as she spoke to her brother.  
     “Yeah, I-I think so.” He replied.  
     “Then get your ass out now.” Emma said, and something in her stomach dropped when she heard a loud crackling sound coming from above her.  
     “Are you two alright?” A rough voice coming from the passenger side said.  
     “We’re alright!” Emma shouted, the crackling sound getting closer, Emma noticed that her brother was having slight trouble getting out. “Help him!” She said as she struggled to get her seat belt undone.  
     “Can you get out?” Said a much less rougher voice said.  
     _There must be two of them._ She thought.  
     “I-I don’t know.” She said, her voice getting quieter when she could see the ground light up in front of her. **_Fire_**.  
     “Sam, get him back to the car. Go!” The rough voice said and Emma could hear two pairs of footsteps leading away. Emma struggled some more with getting the seat belt unhooked. “Do you need any help?” The man said.  
     “No! Just get away! The car is going to blow!” Emma shouted.  
     “I’m not going to let you die in here!”  
     “You don’t even know me!” Emma shouted back.  
     “I don’t give a damn!” The guy said.  
     “GO!” She shouted, and she could hear Avery shouting in the distance. “Just go!”  
     “I’m going to be right back!” The man shouted. She could hear the man’s footsteps quickly getting farther away. The glass window to her left hadn’t busted at all, so she smashed her elbow into it...

  
                                                                                   ****_BOOM_  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

     The two men and Avery ducked down to the ground and covered their heads when the car finally blew up. But Avery was back on his feet in seconds.  
     “Emma!” He shouted, getting as close as he could to the car that was on fire. Avery kept shouted his sister’s name; just hoping that she was able to get out. “Please don’t be gone…” He whispered to himself, feeling something like a stone drop in his stomach.  
  


     Coughing, Emma rolled onto her back; she could see the fire through the thick brush of trees.  
 _  
Flashback_

 _“I’m going to be right back!” The man shouted. She could hear the man’s footsteps quickly getting farther away. The glass window to her left hadn’t busted at all, so she smashed her elbow into it, and begun to climb out.  Crawling out of the window, Emma walked on all fours until she was out.  Ahead of her was a dense forest, so she used the closest tree to help herself stand and walked into the woods.  Behind her, the fire has reached the gas tank, and exploded, sending her flying forwards from the force of the explosion, and because she was maybe thirty feet away, which really isn't that far.  Emma covered her head with her arms as flying debris went past her._  
  
     Sitting up, she could hear Avery shouting her name. So Emma stood up, and walked towards the fire, swaying with every step she took. When she was out of the woods, she walked around the fire and car.  
     “Could you stop yelling? I’m getting a headache.” She said, and Avery had a smile on his lips the moment he saw her. He jumped over the metal railing and hugged her; Emma lost her balance for a second, but quickly regained it and hugged her brother back.  
     “How?” Avery asked, confusion evident in his eyes.  
     “I got the seat belt undone and busted the window, climbed out and ran into the woods, but it blew up before I could get far enough away, and I was thrown some.” She said. “But I’m fine.” But the three men saw the way she was holding her side  
   “Why don’t you two come with us, we can take you to our-”  
     “Sam! Come here for a minute.” The one guy with the rough voice said, who was shorter than Sam by a few inches. They walked over to the Impala for a few minutes before returning again.  
     “I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean. You can ride with us, where do you live?” Sam asked.  
     “I’m Avery, and this is my sister Emma. And, um… We don’t really have a home…” Avery said, his voice trailing off some.  
     “Why? What happened?” Dean asked.  
     “It, um, it was sort of blown up…” Emma said.  
     “You guys must have some horrible luck.” Dean said, and Sam elbowed him.  
     “Some people burst in and killed our parents. Then blew the place up to get rid of any evidence.” Avery said, not really liking Dean all that much.  
     “Well,” Sam paused, not really knowing what to say, “then you can stay with us. Right, Dean?” Sam looked over to the shorter man, Dean looked defeated.  
     “Yep. Now let’s go.” He said, leading the very short distance to the Impala. Dean hopped into the driver’s seat while Sam got into the passenger seat, and both Emma and Avery got into the back.  
  
  


     Pulling up to a weird looking building, they all climbed out of the car, and Dean led them through the door. There was a small stairway leading down to a small room with bookshelves and two tables with a lamp on each, and an archway that led to a living room, and there was a hallway that went off, and had two other ways to go. There also was an elevator beneath the stairs.  
     “It’s awesome, isn’t it?” Dean said, walking down the stairs and to the living room. Avery followed after, but Emma leaned onto the railing. Sam appeared next to her.  
     “What’re you thinking about?” He asked.  
     “Nothing, just that this isn’t a home,” Emma said as she looked over at Sam, she could see him tense up, waiting for her to speak, “it’s a bunker. More specifically, it’s the Men of Letter’s bunker.” A smile formed on her lips the moment she saw Sam smile.  
     “You two are hunters, aren’t you?” He said.  
     “Yes, and so are you two.” Emma replied.  
     “How long have you two been doing this?”  
     “Since our parents died.”  
     “Demons?” He asked, Emma didn’t need to ask what he meant, because she knew the moment he said it.  
     “Yes, and vampires and werewolves; they ganged up on them. My parents were known as the best. Taylor and Erik Jones.”  
     “I’ve heard of them. Wait, I also head that they had three children.”  
     “They did, my brother is the oldest, and then it’s me. Then there was Josh, and when the monsters came, they grabbed us all, tied us up, and killed our parent’s right before our eyes. Josh was only four at the time, I was six and Avery was ten. The monsters were getting annoyed at Josh, because he wouldn’t stop crying, and they told us that if he didn’t stop, they would hurt him too. I tried to quiet him down, and all Avery was doing was trying to get himself untied. The vampires grabbed Josh, and handed him to a demon. The demon then pulled out a vial of this dark liquid, it didn’t even look like blood, and they fed it to Josh. It quieted him down, but then.-” Emma’s voice cracked and she buried her head in her hands, turning around to lean up against the railing. Sam did the same, “Then Josh, he just-just exploded.” Emma could feel Sam’s hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. Taking a deep breath, Emma continued: “After, that, Avery finally did get himself free, but the demon used his power to hold him back.  
     “The demon dropped the vial once Avery hit the wall, it only had a little bit left, and then they all disappeared, Avery got me untied, we both saw what had appeared before they left; gunpowder kegs and fire. But as Avery ran out the door, I turned back and grabbed the vial. I barely managed to make it out before the house exploded.” Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a clear container that was about three inches tall, and had less than half an inch full of some black colored liquid.  
     “Is that-?”  
     “Yeah, this is what they gave Josh. I’ve had it for eighteen years.”  
     “Are you two coming down here or what?” Dean shouted from the couch where he and Avery were talking and drinking some beer.  
     “Come on.” Sam said, a smile on his lips, and a look in his eyes that Emma recognized, she saw it all the time when she was little; _sympathy._ Following Sam down the stairs and into the living room, she plopped onto the other couch where he brother and Dean weren’t sitting, and noticed Sam walk down the hall and make a left turn. Sam came back after a few minutes.  
     “Come with me, Emma.” Sam said, before walking through a door on the other side of the room. Emma stood back up and followed after Sam, when she entered the room, she noticed that it looked like some kind of infirmary. Sam sat down what he had gotten; gauze, and some kind of bottle.  
     “I need to look at your side, and, well, yeah…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.  
     “And?” Emma asked.  
     “Your, uh, shirt.”  
     “What about it?”  
     “It, um, it needs to… Uh, come off?” Sam said, more like a question than a statement. “I’ll, uh, be right back, call me when you’ve, um, I’ll be right back.” Smiling at him as he left, Emma grabbed the hem of her shirt, and pulled it over her head, hissing when she lifted her arms above her head, pulling at the slightly throbbing pained area. Sam walked through the door at that moment, his eyes flicking from Emma’s shirt and black leather jacket lying discarded on the ground, over to Emma sitting on the counter in her black bra, and jeans, and then finally landing on the slightly raised area on the side of her mid-chest with a small cut in the center.  
     Walking over to her, her stood between her legs, he very lightly, touched the raised area  
     “Son of a bitch!” Emma said.  
     “It’s only bruised.” Sam said with a small smirk planted firmly on his lips. He grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around her. Emma watched him, the throbbing had had gone away. She noticed, and felt, just how delicate he was being.

 

     Hopping down from off the counter, Emma picked up her shirt and jacket and put them back on.  
     “Sam? Are you two still in there?” Dean shouted from the living room.  
     “Yeah why?” Sam replied walking out of the room with Emma right behind him.  
   “What time is it?” Emma replied, causally.  
     “Almost, midnight. I think it’s time to hit it.” Dean said, putting his beer down, standing up and walking into the hall. “Come with me you two, I’ll show you where you guys can sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! Rude/offensive comments are not welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

 

    “No.” Jerking straight up in bed, her eyes wide open, Emma looked around; the clock said that it was three thirty in the morning. Throwing the covers off her, she stood up and slowly made her way to the door, her denim shorts mostly covered by the ‘ _Def Lepard_ ’ black tee that has a very low neckline for some reason Emma didn’t really care to know, one sleeve falling off her shoulder. Opening the door, Emma made sure that she wasn’t heard as she walked down the hall and walked right past the way to the living room. Opening the door that was marked ‘kitchen’, she went to the fridge and got herself a beer.  
     “Couldn’t sleep?” A voice said, appearing out of nowhere, but she had heard the footsteps.  
     “Nope, you?” Pulling out another beer, she turned around and handed the other bottle to Sam. He shook his head, took the bottle, popped it open with ease and took a sip. Emma hopped onto the counter and opened her beer. “So, do you like have a thing with counters, or…?”  
     “Where else am I gonna sit?” She said, sipping on her beer, Sam leaned up against the counter right beside her, his arm barely bushing her thigh, the one without the gash.

     They both sat there talking, Sam occasionally getting more beers; Emma talked about how she barely knew her parents. Sam talked about his father, and how he didn’t even know his mother before she died. They talked up until the clock said five.  
     “What were you and Avery doing up until the crash and everything?”  
     “We had just finished hunting this ghost bitch.”  
     “Sounds like fun.” Sam said sarcastically. Emma just rolled her eyes at him. “So how old are you and Avery?”  
     “Twenty-four, and Avery is twenty-eigh-”

**_CRASH_ **

  
     “What?”  
     “Something’s not right.”  
     “Ya think?” Sam said when Emma hopped off the counter, her beer sitting where she had been just a few minutes earlier.  
     “Shh. Listen.” Emma said, walking out of the kitchen with Sam right behind her. Avery’s room door was wide open, and there was blood on the floor and walls. Inside the room, more blood was on the walls, but this time, it was spelling out something.

_'Just finishing what was started'_

     “Dean!” Sam shouted, banging on his door. Running beside the blood trail, Emma ran down the hall, through the living room, up the stairs and out the door, leaving it wide open. The trail of blood ended, but there were tire markings on the dirt.

     “Sam, what-” Dean paused, looking down at the blood, eyes widening, then he and Sam both ran out the door, and stopped right behind Emma.

 

 

     “How could anything have gotten inside?! I thought that this place was so sealed that no monster of any kind could even step foot inside!” Dean said, to no one really.  
     “It wasn’t a monster.” Emma said quietly.  
     “What?” Dean asked.  
   “It wasn’t a monster.” She said, but louder.  
     “Then what?”  
     “A person.” She said, rolling her eyes at the blank looks they were giving her. “It was a human, and that person must’ve gotten paid to have taken him. And what paid the person, was probably a monster.”  
     “Wha-”  
     “We’re hunters too Dean. And a monster doesn’t leave a trail of blood, or a note.”  
     “A demon will.” Sam said.  
     “Or a person doing a demon’s will.” Emma said, walking back down the hall and into her assigned room.  
     “I’ll-”  
     “No you won’t.” Sam said, walking past Dean.

***

     Emma shut the door and slid down the wall beside the door, her head in her hands, but she didn’t cry. She ignored the knocking, but it wouldn’t stop, it’d pause for a second, then Sam would say something, and then he would knock some more.  
     “Emma, I-”  
     “What?” She said, standing up and opening the door before Sam could knock again.  
     “Can I come in so we can talk?” Sam asked and Emma nodded and moved to the side for him to come in. Emma shut the door once Sam was inside. “Are you okay?” He asked.  
     “Really? My brother gets kidnapped, and is, probably, being held by a demon, which may or may not kill him, and you ask me if I’m okay?” Emma said, her voice getting louder with every word. “He’s the only family I have left. Of course I’m not okay.” Emma whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.  
     “I-”  
     “It’s okay Sam, I’m not mad at you.” She said, feeling the bed droop down some as he sat next to her; his arms slid along her back to the left side of her waist.  
     “It’s not your fault.” He whispered as Emma leaned against the side of his chest, laying her head on his shoulder.  
     “Why?” She whispered, barely even audible.  
     “What?”  
     “Why did it take him?”  
     “Maybe it was going for you, but you weren’t there, so it went after Avery. It’s not your fault though, not one bit.” Sam whispered, hugging Emma closer to his chest.  
     “Then why does it feel like it is my fault?” Emma said, her hands now sitting in her lap, her head still lying on Sam’s shoulder.  
     “He’s your brother, just like Dean’s my brother; tons of crap happened with Dean, he died a lot, and every single time it always felt like it was my fault.” Sam said, Emma’s head lifted off his shoulder.  
     “Why?”  
     “Because every time he died, I couldn’t save him…” He trailed off, his voice cracking at the end, and Emma watched as a single tear sliding down his face.

 

     Just outside the door, Dean was leaning up against it, his ear pressed hard against the door, listening to what they were talking about.  
     “Maybe it was going for you, but you weren’t there, so it went after Avery. It’s not your fault, not one bit.” He heard Sam say quietly.  
     “Then why does it feel like it is _my_ fault?” Emma spoke, her voice barely over a whisper.  
     “He’s your brother, just like Dean’s my brother; tons of crap happened with Dean, he died a lot, and every single time it always felt like it was my fault.” Sam replied.  
     “Why?” Emma asked.  
     “Because every time he died, I couldn’t save him…” He trailed off, and Dean could hear the crack in his voice. Dean placed his hands on the door frame, his head hanging down. Taking a couple deep breaths, Dean looked at the clock; it was only 5:45 in the morning. Dean knocked on the door once.  
     “I’m heading back to bed. Try not to wake me.” Dean yelled then walked off to his room before they could say anything.

 

     Listening to Dean’s slowly disappearing footsteps, Emma laid her head back onto Sam’s shoulder and Sam rested his head on hers.  
     “Your brother will be fine. We will find him.” He said, then nudged her off him, stood up and started to walk towards the door, but Emma grabbed his arm, making him turn to face her.  
     “Sam?”  
     “Yeah?”  
     “Don’t-” Emma’s voice cracked as she spoke, “don’t leave…” She whispered, Sam smiled and nodded.  
     “I won’t.” He said, putting his right arm under her knees, and his left arm around her waist and lifted her up, Emma obviously didn’t see it coming because of the squeak she made when he lifted her. Her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck as he turned and walked over the side of the bed. Emma lifted her head up just when Sam looked at her, her breathing hitched as they looked at each other, barely two inches of room was between them. Emma noticed at how Sam kept glancing at her lips.  
     “Do it,” she whispered, “I can tell that you want to.” And Sam did, he gently brushed his lips over hers. But that wasn’t enough for her, so Emma ran her hand through his dark brown hair, stopped on the back of his head, and pulled him towards her, pressing his lips to hers fully just as he laid her down on the bed. Sam broke the kiss and crawled up onto the bed with her, his hands, which were planted firmly right beside her shoulders, held him above her. He slowly lowered himself down until he was, pretty much, lying on top of Emma, only without putting pressure on her.  
     Emma’s hands grabbed his wrists as he kissed her again. They stayed that way for a while, just kissing each other, no touching, just soft, passionate kisses. When they broke apart for breath, her hands moved from his wrists to around his neck and she pulled him back. His soft lips pressed against hers one more time, her heart began pounding as their kissing got more and more heated, so Emma went for it; her hands moved from around his neck, down his chest covered by a shirt, before slipping her hands underneath his shirt and tugged at it. Once Sam got the hint, he lifted himself up onto his knees, pulled his body-hugging dark blue shirt off, and went right back to kissing Emma.  
     Emma put her hands on Sam’s shoulders as he rolled them over; Emma’s legs on either side of his waist. Emma broke from the kiss to sit up on his waist and pulled off the too-big shirt she was wearing; she leaned back down and started to kiss Sam again. Sam’s hands slid up her bare back, stopped a little higher than mid-back, and pressed her up against his taut chest, one of his hands slowly slid down her back, stopping right at the small of her back.  
     “Sam…” Emma moaned as he begun to kiss down her jaw and neck.  
     He kissed his way to her ear, “I’m right here…” he whispered into her ear in a deep voice, that made shivers run down Emma’s spine, and he kissed her lips again; his arms wrapping around her, holding her against him, almost as if she would disappear, almost as if he was dying and she was the only one who could save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! Rude/offensive comments are not welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

     Metatron smiled as he typed up a sensual scene onto the paper in the typewriter. Gadriel walked into the room, and the dark wooden door closed right behind him; Metatron barely even glanced up at him.  
     “Yes Gadriel?” Metatron asked, not very happy that he had been interrupted.  
     “I just thought I’d let you know that as I was spying on them, I saw something on the back of a certain someone’s neck.”  
     “And just what was it that you saw that made you think that you just had to tell me at this exact moment?” Metatron said, and began to type again.  
     “A circle, it had a triangle and wings in it.” Gadriel said.  
     “What?” Metatron asked, pausing with his typing, standing up and walked over to Gadriel.  
     “I saw a circle and it had a triangle and wings in it.” Gadriel repeated, Metatron’s eyes widened, and he begun to pace around the room.  
     “That can’t be. It’s a myth! No such creature exists! The creature is an urban legend; a bloody urban myth!”  
     “I’m sorry, but I saw it sir, it was real. I’m surprised that they didn’t see it.”  
     “That’s it!” Metatron said, stopped his pacing and held his finger up in the air. “I’ll kill the person off! He doesn’t need any women in his life; they all leave or die anyway.” Metatron said while going back over to his typewriter, pulled out the page we was working on and put a new, blank, page in.  
     “But isn’t there only one weapon that can-”  
     “Nonsense! What I write comes true anyway. I don’t need that weapon. It doesn’t exist anyway.” He said, as he began to type on the piece of paper.  
     “So you’re going to write a future for someone…?”  
     “That, Gadriel, is _exactly_ what I am going to do.” Metatron smiled as he typed out a women’s fate onto the paper.

  
***

  
     Emma opened her eyes; the clock said that it was half an hour till noon. Something behind Emma stirred, and an arm tightened on her waist.  
     “Wake up,” Emma said, turning around and shaking Sam’s shoulder to try to wake him up, “dammit Sam, wake up!” She said, shaking him harder and smiled when he groaned.  
     “What time is it?” He asked.  
     “Almost noon.” She replied, laughing lightly when he sat straight up in the bed; the covers falling down, baring his toned chest and very little of his black underwear. Emma held onto the sheet, keeping herself covered. Sam threw off the covers, slipped on the jeans he was wearing the night before.  
     “Sam?”  
     “Yeah?” He asked, turning around, one hand holding the door knob, the other holding the rest of his clothes.  
     “Will we really find him?”  
     “Yes, I promise.” He said, and then walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him, leaving her there to get dressed. Emma swung the covers off, pulling on the shorts she had on the other night, the ones they cut; picked up her brothers shirt, and put it on. Leaving her hair down, she ran her fingers through her hair, then left the room. Seeing Dean sitting on the couch, and three beers sitting on the coffee table, and a laptop on Dean’s lap, Emma sat down on the other couch and grabbed a beer.  
     “Guess what.” Dean said.  
     “Hmm?”   
     “There’s this party, a formal party, but there’s a catch.”  
     “A catch for what?” Sam said, reappearing into the living room, grabbing a beer and sitting down on the couch with Dean.  
     “There’s a formal party being held by some creepy looking guy in the city.   And you’ll never guess who it is.” Dean said, before spinning around the laptop for Sam and Emma to see.  
     “Wait, it that…?” Sam trailed off and Dean nodded; his jaw tightening some.  
     “Jesse; he must’ve used his power to make himself older. Anyway, he article says stuff about him doing something and he gets rewarded for it, and so now he’s rich, and has parties every so many years. And only lets certain people inside, and about the party…”  
     “Yeah Dean?” Sam asked, looking from Emma to the older Winchester.  
     “It’s a party for monsters.” Dean said, turning the computer around to show an image of the people inside, and if you zoomed in close, like what Dean had done, you can see that they are most definitely, not human.  
     “So then how do we get in?” Sam asked, and an idea popped into Emma’s head.  
     “Blood…” She whispered, both men turned their heads to look at her. “Vampire blood has a strong odor that any kind of monster can smell, vamps included, if each of you has a small vial filled with it in a pocket, hidden of course, we could get in.”

 

     "So just how are we getting inside?" Dean asked just as Emma came walking down the stairs.  
     "By wearing these." Emma said, handing both the boys a black bag. "Go put them on." She said, and they looked at each other, and then back at Emma. "Go!"

     Coming out of his room, Dean looked wonderful in the suit she picked out, the pants were plain black while his shirt was a slightly see-through white, his bow-tie was a green color that brought out his eyes, he wore a black leather vest, and the jacket she chose matched the pants.   
   "You look nice Dean." Emma said. When Sam walked out, what he was wearing was slightly different from Dean’s outfit; black pants and a slightly see-through white shirt, the top three buttons unbuttoned, but he had no tie. He had a dark grey, also leather, vest on that clung onto his built frame, and a jacket just like Deans. Both men were wearing simple black shoes; Emma smiled at him.  
     "Why am I wearing this vest if I'm wearing a jacket?" Sam asked.  
     "Because what we're going to, no jackets are to be worn once you enter, you'll both be taking off your jackets."  
     "So what're you wearing?" Dean asked.  
     "Give me half an hour." Emma said while picking up the bright red bag and going to her room.

     When Emma walked out, she was wearing a black dress that had a huge split up the front middle of the dress that stopped just above mid-thigh, and the back of the dress was made to look like it had been ripped in clean-cut slices, the neckline dropped very low, showing off much cleavage, and had thin spaghetti straps. The shoes she was wearing were four inch heeled gladiator shoes that stopped just below her knees.  
     "Emma, you look-" Sam paused.  
     "Wow." Dean said before Sam could say anything.  
     "We all ready to go?" Emma questioned, stepping forward to retrieve a small black leather purse, her legs looked extremely long with the shoes she was wearing.  


***   
  


     Walking up to the doors, a man stood right beside it and asked everyone for their invitations.  
     "We don't have any invitations. How are we getting in?" Dean whispered, leaning towards Emma, who was in between both men, her arms resting on the inside of their forearm. Dean tensed when the man asked for their invitation; Emma just removed her arm from Deans, dug through the small purse, and pulled out an invitation.  
     "I'm their blood slave, told me to hold onto the invitation. If you look right there, it says that they are both allowed inside, and that it’s alright if they bring me." Emma lied; the man just nodded after looking at Sam and Dean weirdly and let them through.  
     "How-? What-? Huh?" Dean said, completely stunned at how easy it was for the three of them to get in.  
     "I might've stolen a card from someone, and wrote on it some…" Emma said, trailing off rather than finishing.  
     "How do we find your brother?" Sam asked, removing his jacket and placing it on a coat hook that matched the color of the card Emma had, Dean did the same. The moment that the two guys had their jackets off, all of the women's eyes were on them.  
     "Is the vial of vamp blood still in your-"  
     "Yes, it's on the inside pocket of my vest. What about yours Dean?" Sam whispered.  
     "Yup." Dean said just as someone walked right up to Emma.  
     "You have such a nice smell." The man said then bared his teeth and his fangs slid out of his gums.  
     "Hey. She's ours; I believe that you have your own." Dean said, taking a step towards the vampire, his arm protectively on Emma's.  
     "Why can't we share? I'm sure that the little blood slave wouldn't mind one bit." The vampire said, still trying to get at Emma.  
     "She's not yours, so back the hell off." Sam said, maneuvering Emma behind him, Dean’s hand slipping off her arm, and Sam's hand wrapped around her wrist.  
     "Fine. But the moment she's away from the both of you, well, I think you know what'll happen." The vampire said, baring his fangs one last time and growled before walking away. The three of them walked into a huge room, it was mostly golden with some weird painting hung up on the wall; and many people, uh, monsters, were dancing with others.  
     “I’m guessing that it was a bad idea for you to come without a-”  
     “No. If you two are vamps, then it would make since for you to bring a blood slave.” Emma whispered to Sam as they walked over to a corner of the room, far enough away that the monsters wouldn’t hear them, but close enough that it wouldn’t look suspicious.  
     “You’re a sexy thing, why don’t you come and dance with me?” A woman said, coming up to Dean and running her hands over his chest. The woman was wearing a very short red dress that was covered in black lace; the top half showed off her chest, which seemed to be squashing her breasts, without showing off everything; overall, she looked like a slut.  
     “So what are you? Vampire? Werewolf?” Dean asked the woman.  
     “Vampire, can’t you tell? You should be able to being that-”  
     “Our blood slave here has got quite the smell, so even if I tried, all I’d smell would be her.” He lied; the vampire nodded, took his hand, and drug him out to the middle of the room to dance.  
     “You should go too.” Emma said.  
     “What? And leave you here alone?”  
     “Sam, Jesse is over there, and since you and Dean have both met him before, he’s bound to remember you if he came over here.” Emma said, leaning up against the wall; Jesse and her made eye contact for a second, before he glanced back at the, _vampire?_ he was talking to.  
     “Fine, but I’m not going that far from you.” Sam said while walking off to the table that had many different things on it.  
     “He your master or something?” Jesse said, surprising Emma.  
     “As a matter of fact, he is. And he told me not to talk to anyone here.”  
     “And why is that?”  
     “I’m half his, he doesn’t want anyone else but him and his brother to have me.”  
     “So where’s his brother?” Jesse asked.  
     “Dancing with her over there.” Emma said, nodding to where Dean was dipping the vampire woman.  
   “I would love to show you something; but it’s upstairs, would you like to come with me? Would your Masters approve?” Jesse said, holding out his arm for her to take.  
     “Since it’s you, and you don’t seem like a creep. Yes.” Emma said, taking his arm and letting him lead her to, and up, the stairs. They passed many different rooms and halls until they turned down one hallway, Emma looked behind her to see if anyone was following, and she noticed Sam following.  
     “What’s wrong?”  
   “I was just thinking that I probably should’ve told my Master where I was going and who I was going with.” She lied.  
     “Don’t worry, there’s a barricade at the start of the hall here, no monster can come through.” He whispered in her ear. They finally stopped at a huge metal door, Jesse opened up the door, and there were tons and tons of jewels, gold coins and bricks, and huge stacks of money.  
     “O-Oh…” Emma said, walking into the room, her hands grazing each of the piles that she walked past. “Where did you get all this?” Emma asked, completely stunned.   
     “If I told you that I’d have to kill you.” He said as he walked past her, throwing his arms wide and falling backwards onto a pile of money, making her stop. “Why don’t you stay with me?” He said.  
     “I’m sorry, but I can’t.”  
     “I could keep you safe from your Masters, they’d never hurt you again.” Jesse replied, standing back up and taking hold of both of her hands. Emma looked at his hands holding hers, and back to his face.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! Rude/offensive comments are not welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

     “‘ _They’d never hurt me again?_ ’ They’ve _never_ hurt me! They _wouldn’t_ hurt me!” Emma said, jerking her hands from his grip and backing away.  
     “They’re _vampires_ ; all they _do_ is hurt people. And it doesn’t matter if they _haven’t_ hurt you, they will and you know it!” Jesse said, reaching forward to grab her hands again, but she just backed up some more.  
     “No! They’ve _only_ had me! I knew them before they turned! They said that they _didn’t want_ to be turned! They’ve _never_ hurt me since I became their blood slave!”  
     “If they’ve never hurt you, then _how_ would they be alive?! They’d _need_ to hurt you! They’d _have_ to, to get your blood!”  
     “No they don’t! I use needles and vials! I draw my blood, put it in vials and containers, and store it!” Emma said, taking more steps backwards, but ended up with her back against the wall.  
     “I don’t believe that!” He said, his tone getting angrier with every word. Emma noticed that everything in the room started shaking as he advanced towards her. So she did the only thing she knew, she ran out the door, shoving Jesse into a stack of gold bricks, knocking him out, and ran down the hall. But she stopped, if he put up a wall that would keep any monster out, then Avery had to be inside one of these rooms. So Emma ran back to the end of the hall, and started opening up each door, they all had money and other stuff, but no Avery. When she walked back to the room her and Jesse had been inside, she closed the door and jammed the knobs.  
     When Emma got to the last door, she tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge.  
     “Emma!” Sam whispered-shouted, Dean right behind him. “Where’s Jesse?”  
     “Out cold, now help me get this door open!” Emma said. Sam and Dean took a couple steps back, and then ran full speed towards the door and shouldered it, breaking the lock and falling to the floor when the doors swung open. “Avery!” Emma shouted, running past the two men on the floor trying to stand back up and straight to her brother, who she saw was chained up to the roof, his feet barely touching the floor. Emma got the key and unchained him, helping him down.  
     “Emma?” Avery said; his voice cracked and scratchy.  
     “Shh, I’m right here, we’re going to get you out.” She said, and just then, they could hear a door being blown to the other side of the room. “Sam, Dean, close the door. Now! And ditch the vials!” The Winchester brothers did just that, they tossed the vials into another room, wincing upon hearing them break, quietly closed the door, and barricading it.  
     “How do we get out? He’s going to find us sooner or later?” Dean whispered, taking Avery and wrapping his left arm around Avery’s back and putting his arm over Dean’s shoulder and grabbed onto his left wrist. Emma glanced around the room, and her eyes landed on a window with a small roof right below it, probably from the room with all the monsters dancing with each other.  
     “Now where did you go? You know I’ll find you.” Jesse said, his voice slowly getting louder.  
     “We climb out.” Emma whispered; she led the boys to the window and opening it, Sam climbed out first so Dean could hand Avery off to Sam through the window. Then Dean climbed out, and looked at what was underneath the small roof-thing; it was just a porch with huge double doors. Dean then dropped down onto the ground; then Emma climbed out and Sam and her lowered Avery down, then Sam jumped down. And right before Emma could, Jesse burst through the door of the room they were in, he saw that Avery was missing, then his eyes met Emma’s through the window pane, and he marched towards her.  
     “I wouldn’t do that, why don’t you come back inside?” Jesse said, sticking his hand through it thinking that Emma would take his hand. The tail of her dress was already hanging off the porch roof, but she was a foot away from the edge, and only five feet from Jesse.  
     “No.” She said, and so Jesse threw himself through the window, startling Emma and making her fall off the porch roof; fortunately, Sam caught her bridal style. Sam dropped her legs and helped Dean support Avery, and the four of them took off into the trees behind the house.

       Emma was running not too far ahead of them, but she froze when she heard the howls.  
     “He must’ve sent some werewolves after us! Keep running!” Dean shouted, but Emma didn’t, she let them go up ahead of her before turning around after hearing one of the werewolves shouting out that they’ve found _her_ trail.  
     “They’re only after me! You guys keep running, I’ll lead them away!” Emma shouted to Sam and Dean, she barely heard Sam shout for her, but she took off, running away to the side.

     “Emma!” Sam shouted as she took off to the left, going deeper into the woods.  
     “Sam! We have to keep going! Once we get back to the car, we can get what we need and go after her!” Dean shouted, Avery was barely even awake as they were running through the woods.  
     The moment they made it back to the car, they laid Avery down in the backseat, and put up some sigils and other stuff to prevent any monster from finding him and/or getting inside. They opened up the trunk and got out the guns bullets that they needed, closed the trunk, and took off back into the woods.

  
***

 

     _Emma was running not too far ahead of them, but she froze when she heard the howls._  
  _“He must’ve sent some werewolves after us! Keep running!” Dean shouted, but Emma didn’t, she let them go up ahead of her before turning around after hearing one of the werewolves shouting out that they’ve found her trail._  
 _“They’re only after me! You guys keep running, I’ll lead them away!” Emma shouted, she barely heard Sam shout for her, but she took off, running away to the side._  
  
 _“Emma!” Sam shouted as she took off to the left, going deeper into the woods._  
 _“Sam! We have to keep going! Once we get back to the car, we can get what we need and go after her!” Dean shouted; Avery was barely even awake as they were running through the woods._  
 _The moment they made it back to the car, they laid Avery down in the backseat, and put up some sigils and other stuff to prevent any monster from finding him and/or getting inside. They opened up the trunk and got out the guns bullets that they needed, closed the trunk, and took off back into the woods._

    Emma could hear the werewolves getting closer, and when he turned to look behind her, she could see the wolves gaining. So she took off her shoes to run faster, jumping over roots that were coming out of the ground, ducking under low branches, and making turns whenever they would get too close for comfort.

     Emma came to a complete stop when she reached the edge of the woods, literally, the edge. The ground below her feet dropped down maybe two hundred feet, and was met at the bottom with rocks and water; Emma had come to a cliff, and the only way back was now being blocked by werewolves.  
     “You’ve got nowhere to go pretty blood slave. So why don’t you just come on back with me?” Jesse said, coming out from the cover of the trees and from behind the werewolves.  
     “No! You can’t make me!” Emma said, backing up until the heels of her feet were right on the edge, and the train of her dress was hanging off the cliff. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma could see Sam and Dean, they stopped just before the werewolves could hear or smell them.  
     “You are all intimidating her, go back to the party. I don’t need you anymore.” Jesse said to the wolves, they halfway turned back, growled at Emma, and then disappeared into the woods. “So you _don’t_ _want_ to be free from the vampires?”  
     “No, I don’t. They’re the only family I’ve got…” Emma said, sneaking a glance at Sam and Dean, who were now sneaking up on Jesse. “Them and my brother who you had chained up.” Emma looked at the drop behind her, it looked to like it dropped down two hundred feet, possibly more. Many different thoughts of escape ran through her mind; running towards Dean and Sam, try to run around Jesse, or the one last thought that just kept coming back.  
     “There’s nowhere for you to go. You’re trapped, slave-girl.” Jesse said.  
     “Actually,” she said, making Dean put his arm out to stop Sam, “there is a way out.” Emma turned around, and leapt. She could hear Jesse gasp as she jumpedoff the cliff, the water was getting closer with every second that passed by, and after five seconds, her body made contact with the water.

     From above, Jesse watched her fall into the water; he noticed that she didn’t come back up. He heard footsteps coming from behind him, turning around, he saw Sam and Dean. They looked somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn’t figure out why.  
     “I’m sorry, I tried to get her to come back,” With every word, Jesse backed away into the forest, he then turned and ran through the woods and back to the house.  
     “Emma…” Sam said, going over to the edge of the cliff and looking down at the water below. Dean came up right behind him and looks over the cliff too.  
     “So… how do we explain _this_ to Avery?” Dean says, looking from Sam to the water beneath them.

  
***

  
     A sinister grin was planted firmly onto Metatron’s face as he typed up everything that was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! Rude/offensive comments are not welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

 

     Coughing, Emma rolled on the sand to lie on her back, the water was weirdly warm as it washed over her feet; she slowly sat up and everything came tumbling back to her: the _party_ , _Jesse_ , _Avery_ , the _cliff_ , _jumping_ , _missing the rocks, swimming for God knows how long_. Rising to her feet, Emma took in her surroundings; she was on a river bank surrounded by trees, and off in the distance, she could hear cars driving by, so she went in the direction of the noises. As Emma walked through the woods, she refused to use anything to help her walk for a few minutes, until she lost her balance and fell to her knees, and so she started to use the trees to help her walk.  
     “Dammit.” Emma mumbled as her left leg gave out on her again, making her fall just as she reached the edge of the woods, fortunately there was a car driving and the people inside saw her, so they pulled over and the man and woman got out and came over to Emma.  
     “Are you okay miss?” The man said, helping her stand up.  
     “Yes, I’m fine.” Emma replied.  
     “You look like you came from a formal event and something bad happened.” The woman said, and Emma looked up at her with a skeptical look; her eyes widening when the woman’s eyes turned black, and the man growled at her, making Emma looks at him; he had fangs.  
     “So what now?” The man said, while restraining Emma, using some rope, which Emma hadn’t noticed at all, to tie her hands behind her back.  
     “We bring her to the boss. I can’t believe that that Jesse kid was going to keep you from us, he was supposed to contact me when he saw you,” the woman spoke, grabbing Emma’s chin hard and making Emma look into her black eyes, “put her in the car Jake.” The man jerked Emma away from the demon and shoved her up against the car, he opened the back seat door and threw her inside, barely giving her time to sit up and move her feet before he slammed the door shut. Emma watched as the vampire got into the passenger side, and the demon get into the driver’s side, as the car started up, the vampire reached down and pulled out a black bag, and put it on her head, but not before he taped her mouth shut.

***

     Metatron typed up all that he could, and then an idea came into his mind, so he called in one of the angels that were standing outside his door and asked them to bring Gadriel.  
     “I’m sorry sir, but Gadriel hasn’t come back.”  
     “What do you mean he hasn’t come back?! He wasn’t supposed to leave!” Metatron sat down on the brown leather chair. “Find him.” He said, and dismissed the angel with a wave of his hand.

***

     Dean got Avery into his room and onto the bed, and Sam was just leaning on the table, his arms gripping onto the edge and his head hanging.  
     “Sam,” Dean said, coming up the two steps and walking towards Sam, “she’s gone, you know that ri-”  
     “We could’ve done something!” Sam shouted, his eyes were full of anger, and possibly sadness, but Dean couldn’t tell.  
     “There was noth-”  
     “We could’ve killed him before she jumped! And you know it! We were _right there_! She had no reason to jump!” Sam yelled, slamming his hands down onto the table, making Dean wince at the loud noise it made.  
     “Sam, listen to me.” Dean said, trying to get him to calm down, and trying not to yell back at him.  
     “Go away.” Sam said, moving away from Dean when he went to put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. But Dean just took a step closer to Sam. “Go away!” Sam shouted, swinging his arms out, but Dean caught them.  
     “Sammy, calm down, okay?” Dean said, putting both hands on Sam’s shoulders. “Just calm down, it’s going to be okay, alright? You hear me Sammy?” Dean saw Sam close his eyes and take a deep breath.  
     “We were right there Dean, right there… She didn’t need to jump…” Sam whispered, looking like a sad puppy that had been kicked and yelled at. So Dean pulled him into a hug, one arm going around his neck and the other going under his arm. Dean just held Sam there.  
     “It’s okay, Sammy, it’s okay.” Dean kept whispering those words to him, trying to calm Sam down, and it worked. Dean pulled back from the hug and put his hands back on Sam’s shoulders.  
     “I’m sorry…” Sam mumbled under his breath.  
     “What?”  
     “I’m sorry.” Sam said louder this time, and Dean just looked at him confused.  
     “About what?”  
     “What I said, about us no longer being brothers; because as long as we’re both alive, we still brothers.”  
     “And we’d still be brothers even if one of us dies.” Dean said, and Sam nodded. “How about we hit it, okay? It’s been a long night.” Sam agreed, and they both walked to their rooms, Sam following Dean until Dean went into his room; the second Sam was in his room with the door closed behind him; he sat on the bed, and didn’t get any sleep at all that night.

   
***

  
  
     Opening her eyes, the room Emma was in was dark; there was a door right in front of her, and when she tried to move, she found out she couldn’t. She felt something hard and round on her back, leaning her head to the side and looking, she saw a metal pole that went from roof to floor, and her arms were tied around the pole behind her back; her legs were out in front of her and she could see the metal chains that were wrapped around her ankles. Emma could also feel the tape that covered her mouth.  
     When the door opened, the light outside the door wasn’t that bright, but it was bright enough that she had to squint to be able to see. She could hear whoever had come into the room messing around with the rope around her wrists, and then they came undone, but the person had grabbed her wrists before she could swing, and retied them. She was then being drug from the room, after the demon had unchained her feet; she knew it was a demon because she saw it’s black eyes when it looked at her. Emma was brought down a long hallway, the walls and roof were all metal, and each door was metal also, there were other demons in the hallway, and each one stared at her as she walked past.  
     The demon that was holding onto her arm and had drug her down the long hall, stopped at a huge metal double door. When they walked in, her eyes widened; the room had chains hanging from the roof, and at the end of the chains were a pair of handcuffs, there was a metal table that held different tools, tools that Emma didn’t know what they were. The demon unchained her hands and then cuffed her left hand, and Emma swung, her right fist connecting with the demons jaw, she went to uncuff her other hand, but the demon quickly grabbed her wrist and cuffed it; and if looks could kill, then the demon would be dead.  
     Emma heard another door open, obviously a door that was behind her, because the only door she saw was the one her and the demon had come through.  
     “I don’t know if you recognize my voice, it’s been such a long time since we last met.” A voice said from behind Emma, and no matter how any times she tried, she couldn’t turn her head enough to see behind her. But the body that the voice belonged to came around and slid his hands along the tools on the table. “Emma dear, I believe that you met Eddy here.” The demon said, and another man came around Emma, and she recognized him instantly;

_Flashback_

     _"You have such a nice smell." The man said then bared his teeth and his fangs slid out of his gums._  
  _"Hey. She's ours; I believe that you have your own." Dean said, taking a step towards the vampire, his arm protectively on Emma's._  
 _"Why can't we share? I'm sure that the little blood slave wouldn't mind one bit." The vampire said, still trying to get at Emma._  
 _"She's not yours, so back the hell off." Sam said, maneuvering Emma behind him, Dean’s hand slipping off her arm, and Sam's hand wrapped around her wrist._  
 _"Fine. But the moment she's away from the both of you, well, I think you know what'll happen." The vampire said, baring his fangs one last time before walking away._

_  
_ Emma struggled as if it would help her get her hands free when the demon turned around with a small needle and fairly large vial, the demon then stuck the needle into his arm and drew his blood, filling up the vial.  
     “Eddy, take the tape off her mouth.” The demon said, and the vampire did just that, he ripped the tape right off, and the demon grabbed her chin and tried to get her to open her mouth, but she wouldn’t. “Now Emma…” The demon tusked, “If you don’t open your mouth, then I’ll have to _use_ something in order to get it open. And we all know that you don’t want me to do that.”  
     “Go ahead and try you son of a bitch!” Emma growled through her teeth, barely even opening her mouth to be able to keep the demon from pouring his blood into her mouth.  
     “Eddy…”  
     “Yes?” The vampire asked.  
     “Dig your nails into her thigh.” The demon snarled, letting go of her chin and shoving her head back some. Emma saw the vampire extend his nails, push the train of her dress out of his way and then dig his nails into her left bare thigh. Emma gritted her teeth to keep herself from opening her mouth. “I guess we’ll have to do something different, Eddy, hand me the fake set of fangs.” Eddy turned around and picked up something from behind Emma, and hand it to the demon. It was two rows of teeth, top and bottom, all sharp, and the demon opened them up wider. “This is going to hurt dear.” The demon said, and then clamped the teeth down onto her left thigh, blood seeped out from around the fake teeth, Emma leaned her head back, but her mouth did not open, nor was there any sound coming from her, but her eyes shut tight in pain.  
     “Sir, I don’t think we’ll be getting her to open her mouth.” The vampire said.  
     “Oh we will, and she _knows_ it.” The demon replied, turning around holding a whip; the whip had three tails on the end, and on each of the tails there were sharp knife-like metal spikes.   Emma’s eyes widened when she saw the whip, and she struggled against the chains, but she did not open her mouth. The demon walked around to her back, Emma struggled some more. “ _Sweetheart_ ,” the demon snarled in her ear, “struggling won’t help you one bit.”  
     “Sir, this… That’s not-”  
     “What? You’re a _vampire_. Go do what vampires do.” The demon sneered at the vampire, and Emma heard him leave through the door she came in. The moment the door slammed shut, the demon flicked his wrist and the whip cracked through the air and sliced into her back; Emma arched her back to try and get away from the whip, but the demon just repeated the movement again, and again, and again…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I liked, but I didn't really want what's going to happen be in this chapter. So, sorry it's short! But enjoy!

     When Dean woke up, there was a loud banging on a door somewhere, so he left his room, and banged his hand on Sam’s door.  
     “Sam, get out here!” Dean said, and Sam opened up the door, Dean motioned with his hand for Sam to follow, and he did. They followed the sound of the banging, and it led them to the main entrance door. Dean opened up the door just a crack, before swinging it wide open and advancing towards the person who was banging on the door; the vampire from the party.  
     “No! Wait! I know where she is! The woman you two were at the party with! I know where she’s being held!” The vampire shouted as Dean lifted up a machete to kill him.  
     “Dean!” Sam grabbed Dean’s wrist. “What do you mean you know where she is? She jumped off the cliff, she’s dead.” Sam said to vampire.  
     “She’s alive, and I know where she is! You have to believe me! I can take you to her!”  
     “Sam, why are we listening to him? He’s a _vampire_! He’s _lying_!” Dean said.  
     “I knew you’d say that, so I took this. Look!” The vampire handed Sam a laptop from a bag they obviously didn’t see, Sam opened up the laptop and a camera screen popped up. There was a woman in a slightly torn dress whose hands were chained above her head, and her left leg had blood running down it. “See! That’s her! And if I’d have realized just how crazy that guy was, I wouldn’t have brought her to him!”  
     “What guy? Jesse?” Dean asked.  
     “No, some guy with black eyes. He told me that he’d pay me what I’d deserve if I brought her to him! I didn’t know that’s what he was going to do to her!”  
     “What?! What did he do to her?” Sam asked.  
     “There he is!” the vampire pointed to a guy, who had just walked into the screen, on the laptop; he was holding a whip. The man raised his hand and flicked his wrist, the whip flew through the air and slashed across the woman’s back; Emma’s back.  
     “You’ll take us to her?” Sam asked, and the vampire nodded.  
     “And then you’ll have free reign to kill me. I’d rather die than live knowing that I’m the reason that he has her.”  
     “Deal.” Sam said. “You take us to her now, Dean go get what we may need.”  
     “Why don’t-”  
     “Because I don’t trust you out here with him!” Sam said, and Dean looked down at the ground and walked back into the bunker.

  
     When Dean came back out, he was holding two duffel bags. “Get in the car.” Dean said, tossing Sam his duffel, and climbing into the driver’s seat.  
     “Get in the back.” Sam said to the vampire, who nodded and did what Sam said, and Sam got into the passenger seat; Dean started up the Impala and they took off.

  
***  
  


     Metatron tapped his finger against his chin, and jumped when there was a knock on the door.  
     “Come in.” He sighed, he hated being bothered when he was thinking of what he should write next; the woman Sam and Dean had met was dead, she jumped off a cliff, Cas and the Winchesters were hidden from sight, not what he had planned, but it could work.  
     “We can’t find Gadriel, it’s like he disappeared.” An angel said, standing in the doorway.  
     “Well keep looking!” Metatron said, waving his hand in the air to dismiss the angel.

   
***  
  


     Emma slowly opened her eyes, her mouth wasn’t taped shut, but she was still chained up. Her back was sore and bleeding, the back of her dress was completely ripped open; Emma heard a door open, and the sound of the whip made her tense.  
     “You know, if you just open up your mouth, things would go _much_ better on your half.” The demon said, walking around her to face her, a knife he held in his other hand slowly slid up her side. “Come on sweetheart, I know you’ll give up soon. And I’ve got _all_ _day_.” The demon sneered, going around to her back, and cracking the whip, Emma felt like her back was on fire when the tails connected with the other open cuts, making those deeper and adding new cuts on top of the others. Emma bit down on her lip as the demon kept whipping her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't like short chapters, so I'll try to write them more like this.

   “How much farther until we get there?” Dean asked; the vampire looked at the map.  
     “Take the next left, then the building on the corner of the next right is our stop.” Dean did as the vamp said; and they pulled up to the building, it was only one story, but it wasn’t eye-catching, so no one would give it a second glance.  
     “You sure that this is where she’s being held?” Sam asked, turning in his seat to look at the slightly frightened vamp.  
     “Yes. But inside there are demons…”  
     “That’ll be no problem.” Dean said and slipped the first blade out from inside his coat while Sam pulled out the demon killing knife they got from Ruby.  
     “I’ll be right here.” The vampire said, Sam and Dean looked at each other, then climbed out of the car. Dean walked towards the door, but Sam stopped him.  
     “Dean, you may have the mark and the first blade, but you can’t go in there half-assed.”  
     “Don’t worry; I’ve got your back. Just like you’ve got mine.” Dean gave Sam a lopsided grin, then let walked into the building.

 

     Avery groaned as he tried to sit up when he woke, he was back in the room that Sam and Dean had let them stay in, but it was quiet outside his closed door. When he tried to swing his legs off the bed, a man walked into the room; the man had short, almost black hair that contrasted with his ice blue eyes, and he was wearing a tux under a tan colored trench coat.  
     “Who are you?” Avery asked the man.  
     “Cas, Castiel. Sam and Dean told me to watch over you.” The man, Cas, answered. “I’m an angel. I can heal you if you let me, I will also fill you in, as Dean said for me to do.”

 

     Emma had tears running down her face, but she still hadn’t made a sound, yet. The demon was getting aggravated with her, so instead of flicking his wrist, he swung his arm, and the whip, back as far as they would go, and then swung his arm out and downwards. Emma finally let out a scream as it sliced into her skin, the little metal spikes being driven farther into her back. Emma hung her head and took deep breaths through her mouth, when she heard the whip hit the floor; the demon walked around to face her, the vial in his hand.  
  
     “I knew you wouldn’t let me down.” He said, grabbing her chin and pouring the blood into her open mouth. Emma held the blood in her mouth, refusing to swallow. “Don’t worry, the taste will drive you crazy, you’ll be _wanting_ it in a few seconds.” The demon spun around when the door swung open; Emma jumped, but didn’t swallow the blood; but she could feel somewhere deep inside of her that she wanted to swallow. And she did, not quite realizing it until it was too late. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as it slowly slid down her throat. Sam and Dean walked into the room, and Emma thought she was imagining them; the demon used his power to sling them across the room and against the wall. Emma finally realized that they were here, that she wasn’t imagining them, and that nothing was covering her mouth. Emma opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out.  
  
     “I made sure that when you drank it, you wouldn’t be able to speak for a while.” The demon said, facing her while his hand was in the air, palm facing the Winchesters. The demon turned away from Emma, and started towards the boys; the moment the demon picked up the knife, Emma began to struggle with the chains again, jerking her arms side to side, pulling down to see if she can get her hands to slide out. When the demon reached them, Emma watched him pick up the first blade and the other knife and throw them to the other side of the room; where Emma was. The blade slid across the floor and bumped against the wall. Emma looked around, seeing if anything was in reach of her feet for her to use to get to her hands. Being very flexible comes in handy some times, her brother had told her a few years back. Emma saw that there was nothing that she could reach, she looked over at the demon, who was about to cut into the mark on Dean’s arm. Emma looked up, not really wanting to see it, and she noticed something; at the top of the chain, it looked to be screwed in by only two screws.  
  
     _If I pull from up there, then all I have to worry about is my wrists. Should be easy, just gotta get up there first…_ Emma thought, and so she gripped onto the chain that was attached to the handcuffs that were attached to her wrists, and pulled herself up; since she was handcuffed, she could only pull herself up about four inches. Emma heard Dean call the demon a stupid son of a bitch; she started to look down, but shook her head and kept climbing up. _Come on, almost there._ Emma could reach the screws, if she wasn’t handcuffed. Emma pulled herself up higher, and she could now reach it, even with her cuffed hands. Emma gripped onto the chain tighter, and jerked; which is not as easy as you may think. Emma’s legs dangled as she jerked the chain again, but she froze when she saw one screw pop out. _Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea._ She thought as she watched at the second screw slowly slid out; and the second that the screw popped out, Emma fell with the chain, she missed the table but her head banging against the floor; the demon spun around, he let out something that sounded close to a scream, and ran at her. Emma was up in a second and dove over the table holding all the tools, the metal chain following her, but it went out a couple feet behind her, even with her on one end and holding the other. The demon walked around the table, and picked up a long knife, which she didn’t see on the table.  
     “ _Sweetheart_ , you really should’ve stayed where you were.” The demon said, and advanced towards her; Emma swung her arms in a circle above her head, the chain followed, she jerked her arms out and the chain followed, wrapping around demon’s neck. She jerked her arms, and her body, backwards, bumping into a table, and the chain spun the demon in a circle; a loud crack filled the room. But the demon wasn’t dead. When he was a couple feet in front of her, she quickly ran to the side, and shoved some tables at him. Emma grabbed a key as she passed a table, she put it into the handcuffs lock and turned, the cuffs fell from her wrist. Emma looked around for a weapon, but there was no weapon here that could kill the demon.  
  
     “I remember your brother.” Emma froze as the demon spoke. “He was so tiny; you should’ve seen your face when I killed him.”  
     “Emma! Don’t listen to him!” Sam yelled, knocking Emma out of her trance and she ran farther from the demon. The demon did something with his hand and Sam stopped talking. Emma turned around, the demon was right there; she backed up against the wall behind her.  
     “Guess I’ll just have to kill everything and everyone you love.” The demon said, flicked his wrist, and Sam’s arm started to bleed. The demon walked closer to Emma, and Sam’s other arm also began to bleed; so Emma did the only thing she could think of…  


     ...She lunged for the demon knife, but the demon was faster than she was, he used his power to throw her backwards, knocking over another table.  
     “Stop!” She heard a voice yell, and when Emma looked around, they were all sort of frozen. The blood stopped flowing, Dean stopped breathing, but he looked very much alive, and the demon had his foot in the air like he was going to take a step. Emma walked around the demon, and towards Sam and Dean.  
     “It’s amazing, isn’t it?” A voice behind her said, Emma spun around, but it wasn’t the demon who spoke, it was someone else. “Are you Emma?” The other man asked, Emma could only nod. “I’m Cain.”  
     “Wait, like, _the_ Cain?” Emma asked, her voice scratchy, the man just nodded. Emma got a closer look at him, he had gray hair, dark brown eyes, and he looked tired. “What’re you doing here?”  
     “I just had something to tell you,” He paused.  
     “And?”  
     “You, Emma, are worthy.”  
     “What?”  
     “I’ve seen you fight. You can take it from him.”  
     “Take it? You mean the mark?” Emma pointed to the mark of Dean’s arm, Cain walked over and moved his arm out.  
     “Yes.” He arranged his arm for her to grip onto Dean’s forearm, just above the wrist, and for Dean to do the same.  
     “He won’t feel anything? Can he see-”  
     “No he won’t be able to feel anything, and no, they’re all frozen. You’ll need to go back to where you were before I unfreeze them.” Emma grabbed Dean’s arm, the mark faded into a red dust like substance that glowed as it moved from Dean’s arm to Emma’s. As the mark moved, it burned Emma, she closed her eyes tight, and when the pain stopped, she opened them back up. The mark was now on her forearm. “Now go back to where you were, and kill the demon.” Cain said, so Emma turned away from him and went back to her spot on the wall, the first blade right at her feet. The second she pushed her back against the wall, they unfroze and Cain was gone. The demon ran forward, and Emma dropped to the ground and picked up the blade, holding it out in front of her as the demon dropped onto her and the blade. Emma turned her head to the side to keep the blood that began to drip from the demons mouth from getting her face, but it still landed on her cheek. And Emma saw that a flipped over table had blocked her, Sam and Dean had no clue that she used the first blade. Throwing the dead demon off her, she pulled out the knife, and sat it onto the floor; she ripped off some of the demons shirt, wrapped up the blade, and stood up. Sam and Dean were on the floor, Dean hovering over Sam, trying to make sure that he wasn’t hurt too bad.  
     Emma walked over to them, sitting the wrapped up blade onto the floor.  
     “Emma! You’re okay!” Sam said with a smile on his face as he leaned up and hugged her. Emma smiled and hugged him back.  
     “Did you kill it?” Dean asked when Emma and Sam stopped hugging.  
     “Yeah.” Emma said, standing up to help Dean; they still hadn’t noticed it. Sam took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.  
     “Come on, let’s go back. You coming Dean?” Sam said, leading Emma to the door.  
     “Yep.” Dean said as he picked up the first blade, still wrapped up in the shirt. Emma slid her arms through the sleeves in Sam’s jacket as they walked down the hall. Emma saw all the bodies that littered the floor.  
     “You guys killed them all?” Emma asked.  
     “Yeah, they attacked, we killed.” Dean said, walking through the exit door and holding it open for her. Emma walked to the Impala, passing over another dead body; Eddy. Emma climbed into the car, Sam and Dean got into the front.  
     “I have a question, how’d you kill the demon if there was no blade for you to use?” Sam asked, turning around in his seat to face Emma.  
     “I picked up the demon knife, see.” Emma pulled it out from a knife sheath she had attached to her right thigh. Sam smiled and shook his head at her.

 

     When Dean stopped the car, they were back at the bunker. Emma got out of the car as Dean did, and the three of them went inside, Dean locking the door behind them.  
     “Emma!” Avery yelled, getting up off the couch once he saw her, and wincing. Emma smiled and walked down the stairs, her back was still sore, but it wasn’t as bad as it was a while ago, and her leg wasn’t hurting her much anymore. Avery pulled her into a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck while his went around her back. The second his hands touched the cuts, he pulled back and spun her around; Emma let out a noise somewhere between a yelp and a scream. She could feel his fingers ghosting over the cuts; some had healed, some were healing. But the cuts were long, the majority of them went from the top of her back, to the small of her back, others went at angles, and a few went side to side. Emma could hear Sam and Dean inhale deeply, so she moved from Avery, and faced them.  
     “What did he do to you?” Sam asked.  
     “Nothi-”  
   “Those,” Dean said, “are not ‘nothing’.”  
     “He wanted me to do something, and I wouldn’t do it. Okay?” Emma said, walking past them and towards the couch but Sam grabbed her arm.  
     “Just wait a second.” He said, and then walked down the hall as she stood where he had stopped her. When he came back, there was another man behind him. He had dark hair and blue eyes; he was wearing a tuxedo with a tan trench coat over it. “Do it Cas.” The man, Cas, walked over to her and put two of his fingers to her head, when he removed his fingers, her back was no longer sore.  
   “You’re an angel.” Emma said, and Cas smiled.  
     “Yes. I am an angel.” He said, then turned and sat on the couch, Emma, Sam, Dean and Avery doing the same. “What did the demon do to you while he had you?” Dean asked, and so Emma told him, only she left out the part of her drinking a vial of demon blood. She knew that they didn’t need to know; even when they really did need to know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, shorter than I wanted it to be, but oh well...

     Metatron walked around the room, none of the angels have been able to find Gadriel. A knock on the door made him jump.  
     “Come in.” An angel walked into the room, holding another angel. “Tell me something good.” He said, rubbing his hands together absentmindedly.  
     “This one knows what happened to Gadriel.” The angel, who Metatron didn’t really care to know the name of, said while tossing the scared angel down onto the ground in front of Metatron.  
     “Is this true?” Metatron asked the scared angel as the other left the room, closing the doors behind her. The angel nodded.  
     “I saw him leave, he walked through the portal and I followed. But he got into a car and drove off. I wasn’t able to follow him.”  
     “So you _thought_ that it would be okay to _not_ tell me?!” Metatron said, his voice slowly getting louder, and the angel got even more afraid, if that was even possible.  
     “I’m sorry! I just thought that he was leaving to do something you told him to do! I’ll do better next time!”  
   “There will be _no_ ‘ _next time_ ’.” Metatron sneered at the angel; he pulled out an angel blade, and stabbed the angel in the chest. He then called for one of the angels outside his door to get rid of him. Once the angel’s vessel’s body was gone, Metatron sat back down in front of his typewriter, cracked his knuckles, and began typing.

 

***

     Emma didn’t sleep at all since she got back, and even if she tried, all she would dream of would be the Winchester brothers and her brother chained up in different corners of the dark room and she would have to choose which _one_ to save. So here she was, sitting in her bed with a lamp on not even trying to sleep. Someone knocked on her door, startling her. Emma swung her legs off the bed, sitting the book down onto the nightstand; Emma walked over to the door and opened it, the long-sleeved shirt she was wearing hid her arms. Avery stood outside the room.  
     “Yeah?” Emma asked, leaning up against the door frame.  
     “I just wanted to tell you something.” Avery paused.  
     “And..?”  
     “Why?” He asked.  
     “Why what?”  
     “Why did you have to do it?”  
     “Do what?” Emma asked, tilting her head to the side.  
     “Jump off the cliff; why’d you do it?” Avery asked while he took a couple steps into the room, and Emma closed the door behind him.  
     “How-”  
     “Cas told me; Sam and Dean must’ve told him everything that they saw, and then said for him to tell me what they told him because they had to be somewhere.”  
     “Avery, I did it to not give them away. They were right there, and if I ran to them, he’d know that something is off; and he already figured that something was off with me when he saw that you were no longer in that room and I was about to jump off the back porches roof.” Emma said.  
     “I think it’s because of another reason.” Avery said, crossing his arms and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
     “And what would that reason be? Av, I just told you what my reason was for jumping off the cliff. I’m lucky to even be _alive_! I could’ve died when I hit the water Av-”  
     “You could’ve died while being held by the demon.”  
     “Oh don’t you go blaming that on me. I did not purposely run to the demon. He sent some demons after me. I didn’t even know that they were freaking demons until they had me where I wasn’t able to run! And actually, one was a vampire.” Emma turned around and opened up the door. “Get out.”  
     “Emma-”  
     “Get out!” She repeated, louder this time, and since it was only ten o’clock at night, Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch, and had heard her. Avery stood up, and walked out of the room; he turned around to say something, but was met with her door slamming shut in his face.

 

     The next morning when Emma decided to leave the room, she tried to stand up but instantly fell down to the ground; she tried again to stand, using the nightstand to help, but the moment she was fully standing up, she took a small step and collapsed again, this time taking the nightstand with her. When it thunked on the floor, barely missing her legs, Sam was in the now open doorway with Dean and Avery right behind him. Sam walked to her and helped her up, Emma leaned against Sam as she stood there, watching Dean pick up the nightstand and put it back.  
     “What’s wrong with you? Why can’t you stand?” Dean asked, as Sam threw her arm over his shoulder helped her walk to the couch.  
     “I don’t know, and I just can’t not stand, I can’t walk either. I’m as confused as you guys are.” Emma said, Dean and Avery walked over to talk with Cas, and Sam sat next to her.  
     “Did you tell us everything that the demon did to you?” Sam whispered.  
     “Yes Sam, I did.”  
     “I don’t believe that.” He said as Cas walked over to Emma, he touched his fingers to her forehead, but when he removed them and she tried to stand up, she just fell right back down onto the couch.  
     “I don’t understand. You should be able to walk.” Cas said, completely confused, so he walked over to Dean and talked with him some more. He came back over and kneeled in front of her. “I’m going to try something else. If it is alright with you.”  
     “Yeah, what is it?” Emma replied.  
     “I only have so much grace, as you two know. I’m going to put my hand on you, and I’m going to be able to see what it wrong with you. There should be no pain, and if there is, it won’t be that bad. Do you still want me to do this?”  
    Emma thought about it for a second, then nodded; Cas gave her a single nod, then placed his hand on her forehead. Emma’s eyes closed on their own, leaving her in complete darkness, then all the black she was seeing became red as pain shot through her. Emma could feel Cas’ hand tense up some; the red color she was seeing slowly darkened some then it seemed to look like it was running down a smooth wall. There was still a dull throbbing pain in her head, but then the pain disappeared and so did the red color as Cas’ hand suddenly vanished. Emma opened her eyes slowly, the light blinding her for a moment, she blinked a couple times; Cas was on the other side of the room, sitting on the floor with his back touching the wall. Cas opened his eyes, and stood up with some help from Dean and Avery.  
     “Okay, what the hell just happened? All was fine and then you were just thrown against the wall?!   Things like that don’t just happen!” Dean said, and Cas just ignored him and came back over to Emma.  
     “What did he make you do?” Cas asked.  
     “Nothing.”  
     “No! He made you do something! What did he make you do?!” As Cas spoke, his voice slowly got louder. But he didn’t look angry, more like worried. Emma mumbled something very quietly, only loud enough for Cas to hear; his eyes widened when he heard what she said.  
   “What did she say?” Sam, Avery and Dean asked in unison. But Cas ignored them.  
   “Why did he make you do that?”  
     “I don’t know…”  
     “No, you do know. Tell me why.”  
     “He said something about some sort of creature and that something should happen to it as I…” Emma trailed off.  
     “As you what?” Sam asked, putting his hand under her chin and making her look at him.  
     Emma looked at him, something was evident in her eyes, that Sam couldn’t figure out, as she spoke; “He made me drink his blood.” She said, pushing his hand away and looking down at her lap; her hand stayed a second longer than it should have on Sam’s hand, before she pulled her hand away from his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, there is some language changing, but not much. No need to worry. Enjoy!

     Sam’s eyes widened when he heard what Emma said.  
     “He made you do _what_?!” Avery said. “And you thought that it would be _okay_ to not tell us! Seriously Emma? I can’t believe that you would do something that stupid!” Emma’s head snapped up at Avery’s words, her gaze was almost deadly.  
     “It wasn’t as stupid as what you did two years ago!”  
     “Don’t you bring that up! That’s not the same-”  
     “I know dammit! But you went into that building, knowing that it was going to blow, to try and save some chick just to sleep with her the next night!” Emma said. “You _wanted_ to go in there! I _didn’t_ want to drink the blood! He _made_ me! What part of that don’t you understand?! Avery, he whipped me until my back was nothing but ripped up flesh! And he _kept_ whipping until I opened my mouth! I managed to not open my mouth for a pretty long while!”  
     “Obviously you weren’t able to keep it closed.” Avery stated; Sam, Dean and Cas looked at Avery completely mortified that he would say that.  
     “You don’t seem to understand; Avery, the whip he used, had three long tails, and on each of those tails were very sharp, very long metal spikes; I was lucky that they came in when they did. I wasn’t going to tell you this Cas, but he said that the next thing he was going to do to me was that he was going to shoot me.” Emma spoke, but she kept her gaze locked onto her brother’s gaze; who was slowly starting to feel bad for what he had said. “Straight in my heart; said he wanted to see if I could do what he said I could do. I could’ve _died_ Avery. If they didn’t rush in, I _would’ve_ died.” Emma had managed to stand up as she was speaking, and she started to walk to the hall and back to her room, her legs kept almost giving out of her, but when Cas, Dean or Sam tried to help her, she just pushed them off. When she got to the hall, she used the wall some to help her walk.  
     Emma opened her door, then slammed it shut behind her; she sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned back. She closed her eyes tight, and saw it again; the red color pouring down a smooth surface. Emma’s eyes snapped open when she realized what the color was. _Blood_. She was seeing blood when she closed her eyes. She shook her head, _just imagining it._ She thought to herself, she closed her eyes again, but the red… blood, was still there. When it finally dawned on her that she’s going to be seeing it whenever she closed her eyes, she gave up on sleep; like she’s been doing for a while.  


     When Emma sat her guns down on the desk and looked at the clock, it said 7:10am. Emma went right back to her guns; she picked up one of her hand-made salt-bullets, and used her just-now sharpened knife to cut a design into the bottom and top of the bullet, doing the same for every bullet that she had that went with her revolver. When she finished with the bullet, she examined it; the design she had carved where tiny devils traps, with many different sigils surrounding it, and she had also carved into the side, some numbers, on her gun, and also a devils trap and some Latin words ‘Non Timebo Mala’, meaning ‘I will not fear evil’. She managed to open every one of the bullets, and filled them with not only gunpowder, but also a red powder. She then screwed the bullets shut, and loaded them into the chamber of her gun. She heard the knock at the door, but ignored it thinking that whoever it was would go away; the door opened up anyway.  
     “Emma?” Sam’s voice filled in the silence. She sat her gun down.  
     “Yeah?”  
     “You alright?”  
   Emma turned around and faced Sam before speaking, “Of course I’m alright. I mean, why wouldn’t I be?” She replied sarcastically.  
     “Emma-” Sam said, and she sighed and stood up.  
     “Sam, listen,” she said, interrupting Sam and leaning up against the desk, “I was held by a demon, I was tortured by a demon, I was fed demon blood for whatever reason. Of course I’m not alright.”  
     “Emma…” Sam trailed off, taking a couple steps towards her.  
     “And another thing I forgot to mention. He called me something.”  
     “What? What did he call you?” Sam asked, he had stopped moving forwards, but came closer and made her look up at him. “Emma, what did he call you?” He repeated when she didn’t answer.  
     “Angelum Daemon.” She replied, her voice barely above a whisper.  
     “What?” Sam asked, completely confused by what she said.  
     “He called me an Angelum Daemon.”  
     “What does that-”  
     “It means angel demon; he called me an angel demon.” She said, then closed her eyes. Sam asked her if she knew what he meant by it, but she didn’t.

 

 ***  
  


     Weeks later, Dean fought Metatron, but was stabbed and killed and is now lying in his bed. Sam walked down to the dungeon that Avery and Emma had only discovered just a few days later. Emma was staring at the mark; one of the reasons that Dean is dead is because she has the mark. Emma hears Avery walk into the room, and she quickly pulls the sleeve of her jackets over the mark.  
     “Hey.” Avery says, sitting on the chair that sits at Dean’s desk. “You alright?”  
     “What do you think? Dean died Avery; right in front of us. No, I’m not alright.” Emma said, taking the clean, wet rag and started to clean the blood off of Dean. Emma wiped Dean’s forehead with the towel, and another hand grabbed hers; Avery’s hand.  
     “Oh well isn’t this cute?” Crowley said, making Emma turn her head around to see him; he was standing just outside the door. Sam was coming down the hall.  
     “What’d you want?” Emma said, then stood up and walked over to him, now in the doorway and Avery walked outside the room, over to where Sam was now standing.  
     “I want to see him. Can’t I do that?” Crowley said, taking a step forward, but Emma put her hands on either side of the door frame.  
     “No.”  
     “What was that?” Crowley said, hoping that she would let him pass.  
     “No, you aren’t allowed to see him,” Emma replied, “I will not let you pass.” When Emma finished talking, the spot where her hands were at started to glow, it was a faint glow though.  
     “Darling, you better let-” Crowley was interrupted by a burst of air, and Avery and Sam were all thrown back. Emma took her hands off the door frame; there was a shimmering wall of a bright golden light right where a door should be.  
     “Whatever you just did, it won’t matter.” Crowley said as he walked forward, but was stopped at the golden light. “What…? What is this?” He said, and he put his hands against the barrier; he couldn’t pass though! Crowley rolled his eyes, and then closed them, as if he was trying to poof somewhere. He then said, “I will get in.” and then walked away and left the bunker. Avery and Sam walked up to the light.  
     “Emma, that-” Avery stopped talking as he bumped into the light barrier, he couldn’t pass through it either. Sam put his hands up, and he touched the barrier. “Sis, you can stop it now.” Avery said.  
     “I-I’m not… I didn’t do it. I’m not controlling it.” Emma said.  
     “Emma. You are controlling it; it showed up when you said that you wouldn’t let Crowley in the room. You can stop it.”  
     “No, Sam! I can’t! I’m not doing it!” Emma said, running her hands through her hair. They kept saying that she could stop it over and over. “Be quiet!” She shouted, and suddenly, they were. Although their mouths were still moving, there was no sound. Emma sat on the edge of Dean’s bed. “What’s wrong with me?” She whispered to herself.  


***

  
  
     Over the week, Sam and Avery had long given up on trying to get Emma to take down the golden light barrier. Crowley hasn’t tried to come back, that’s mostly because he can’t enter the bunker without the key. Dean’s been dead for over a week, but he’s been dead much longer than this. Sam, Emma and Avery have learned that books can come through the barrier; they’ve been looking for books on what the demon called her, Angelum Daemon (angel demon).  
     “Emma! Emma I found something!” Sam shouted, Emma walked quickly to the doorway, and Sam walked down the hall towards her Avery right behind him, they stopped right in front of her.  
     “It says here that, ‘the Angelum Daemon, angel demon, cannot be killed by any blade’; this must’ve been made before they figured out about the first blade and everything. Anyway, it also says ‘the powers of the Angelum Daemon are: an impenetrable golden barrier (meaning nothing can get through, angels and demons included, but obviously certain items, harmless items, can pass through), telekinesis,’ and something here in I believe that is German.” Sam said. “Hang on, I know German, learned it in college; ‘power of the Angelum Daemon blah blah blah… telekinesis and Die Macht zu schieben Dämonen und Engel aus ihrer Wirte.’” Avery’s eyebrows went up.  
     “English please?” Avery said.  
     “‘The power to push demons and angels from their hosts.’” Sam’s voice trailed off as he translated; he glanced up at Emma, who was standing there, she looked completely shocked. “It also says that the ‘Angelum Daemon also has the power to manipulating peoples movements’.” Sam stopped reading; he just stared at the page...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you're all wondering how I managed to update this story this much in one day. Well, I have it all saved on Microsoft word, and so I've been copying and pasting... But once I have all the chapters up on here, I'll delete it off Microsoft. Just fyi...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I wanted it to be... Urgh...

     ...“What? What is it?” Emma asked, concern etched on her face as Sam’s jaw slackened. Avery took the book from him and read what was next.  
     “Emma,” Avery said, and Emma stopped focusing on Sam and focused on her brother, “look.” Avery put half the book through the golden barrier, Emma grabbed the book and stared at what it said: _  
‘The Angelum Daemon has the power to bring people back to life; but it comes at a cost. While bringing a person back from the dead, it takes some of the life of the Angelum Daemon, but since the Angelum Daemon cannot die, it brings the Angelum Daemon to the edge of death, and once that happens, the person the Angelum Daemon is trying to bring back should be alive, but not awake. If the person was stabbed, died of natural causes, or anything, it would take a few days of being healed by the Angelum Daemon for the person to be both alive and awake.’_  
     Emma stared at the writing for a few moments before it all clicked. _She_ could bring Dean back. No dealing with demons needed. She could do it herself; she just didn’t know how. She tossed the book at Avery, who caught it before it smacked him in the face. Emma turned around and faced Dean, she then leaned her back against the wall.  
     “Emma, you can bring Dean back.” Sam said.  
     “I would, but I don’t even know how…” Emma replied,  
     “There’s this right here, the book says that this Latin phrase should bring him back. Emma, you’ve got to try it.” Avery said, and passed half the book through the golden barrier again. Emma grabbed the book and read the Latin quietly. She didn’t even feel herself moving from the doorway and over to the bed. Emma sat the book down on Dean’s nightstand, and started to repeat the Latin phrase.  
     “ _Qui dico_ _animo ferre, ut te ad nos in spem. Dico, in corde tuo, et in gloria eius non lassarentur verberans. Opus est tibi. Et iterum venturus est. Veni ad nos._ ” But nothing happened, so she said it again. “ _Qui dico_ _animo ferre, ut te ad nos in spem. Dico, in corde tuo, et in gloria eius non lassarentur verberans. Opus est tibi. Et iterum venturus est. Veni ad nos._ ” When Emma finished, she had this sudden feeling like she was being stabbed in her chest; _Is it working? Or am I just dying?_ She thought.  
     She repeated the phrase again. “ _Qui dico_ _animo ferre, ut te ad nos in spem. Dico, in corde tuo, et in gloria eius non lassarentur verberans. Opus est tibi. Et iterum venturus est. Veni ad nos._ ” Emma leaned close to Dean’s ear, and this time, she whispered it again, but into his ear: “ _Qui dico_ _animo ferre, ut te ad nos in spem. Dico, in corde tuo, et in gloria eius non lassarentur verberans. Opus est tibi. Et iterum venturus est. Veni ad nos._ ” Emma then noticed that he had just breathed, but he only did it once. “ _Qui dico_ _animo ferre, ut te ad nos in spem. Dico, in corde tuo, et in gloria eius non lassarentur verberans. Opus est tibi. Et iterum venturus est. Veni ad nos._ ” She said into his ear again, and he breathed again. “ _Qui dico animo ferre, ut te ad nos in spem.”_ Emma paused, her head was pounding, her heart was beating way too fast, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. _“Dico, in corde tuo, et in gloria eius non lassarentur verberans._ _Opus est_ _tibi. Et iterum venturus est. Veni ad nos._ ” She managed to say, before she collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Sam and Avery watched the whole thing, and they were now completely in shock at what was happening and what had happened; Dean was breathing steadily, but Emma wasn’t moving or responding. Avery leaned up against the wall beside the door, and slid down, his legs seemed to not want to work right. Sam placed his hands onto the golden light barrier, “Emma…” He whispered. “Emma!” Sam shouted, slamming his hands onto the barrier, but it wouldn’t disappear.

  
***

 

     Dark, that’s all there was; darkness. “Is anybody there?” Emma said, she tried to take a step forward but her feet wouldn’t budge.  
     “Did you really do it?” A voice asked, Emma tried to see where it was, but darkness was still all she saw.  
     “Do what?”  
     “Did you really bring him back?” The darkness faded some, Emma could see a shadow, but couldn’t see who it was. “I was hoping that you would find out who you are. You brought him back, he’s breathing again because of you…”  
     “Who are you?” Emma asked.  
     “I am everything. I am the wind you breathe. I am the ground you walk on. I am-“  
     “God?”  
     “You were going to be the best thing I have ever created…”  
     “What do you mean, ‘were’?”  
     Emma heard a sigh. “Lucifer wants you to be his, so he gave you a different side when you were little; an evil side. And when I sent an angel to you to try to get rid of that side, you had changed, you became a hunter. And so the angel wasn’t able to get rid of the evil that is inside you. But as long as you don’t go to that side, you will be fine.”  
     “What will happen if I do?” Emma questioned Him.  
     “You will get lost in the evil that lives inside you, and you will stay that way.” He said. “You must go back now.”  
     “Back? Back where? I want to stay, I want to know more.” Emma said, but she heard another voice, two actually.  
     “You brother and Sam; Dean needs you. Your brother needs you. _Sam_ needs you.” He said, and the darkness started to cloud her vision.  
     “No, please!” Emma said, and He placed his hand over her eyes, closing them. Seconds later, her eyes were open and she was back in the bunker. “No…” Emma whispered as she used the nightstand by the bed to help herself up.  
     “Emma! Emma are you okay?!” Sam asked, both his hands were placed on the light barrier.  
     “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Emma said, and walked over to the door, she went to put one hand on the barrier, but her hand went right through it. She did this many times, before it clicked, she could go through it. And so she stepped back and walked through it. The barrier shimmered, but didn’t disappear. Emma was then pulled into a hug by her brother, and then Sam hugged her. “Guys, I didn’t die. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. And Sam?”  
     “Yeah?” Sam didn’t release her from the hug as he spoke.  
     “Can’t breathe here…” Emma trailed off when Sam abruptly jerked back from her.  
     “Sorry-”  
     “No, it’s fine.”  
     “What about Dean, will he be-” Avery started to ask but Emma cut him off.  
     “He should be fine guys.”  
     “What happened to you? You were out for hours.” Sam said, and Emma just looked shocked.  
     “I don’t know, I just started to feel like I couldn’t breathe; and then, nothing.” Emma lied, but they both seemed to not know that she lied to them.

  
***

 

     The next day, in the afternoon, Avery and Sam were researching for a hunt that they discovered was happening nearby; while Emma was sitting next to Dean on his bed, wiping a wet towel across his forehead. The golden barrier was still there, as Emma looked up when Sam knocked once on the doorframe.  
     “Me and Avery are gonna head out, we’ve got what we need to take it down.”  
     “What is _it_ anyway?” Emma asked; she didn’t know because she hadn’t helped, because she was taking care of Dean and he still wasn’t awake.  
     “It’s a Pagan god, we should be back soon. If not, we may need your help.” Avery said, coming out nowhere from behind Sam’s back.  Emma nodded and watched the two of them leave.   
     “Dean, come on, you need to wake up.” Emma felt his neck for a pulse, it was there. But Austin wasn’t waking up. “Austin, please. Wake up…” Emma brushes some of his light brown hair back, got up, and left his room.

When Emma walked back into Dean’s room, he was sitting up on the bed. Awake, finally. But when he looked up at her, he didn’t look very happy. “Dean?”   
     “Why?” He said.   
     “Why what?” Emma questioned, knowing exactly what he was asking, but didn’t really want to answer it.   
     “Why?” He repeated.   
     “Your brother wanted you back, we all wanted—”   
     “What if I didn’t want to be alive?” Dean’s voice raised, Emma could definitely see that he was angry.   
     “But Sam—”   
     “He would’ve gotten over it! You all would’ve—”   
     “No Dean! We wouldn’t’ve gotten over it! Your—”   
     “Yes he would’ve!”   
     “No! Your brother would’ve searched for something that could’ve brought you back! I would’ve! Avery would’ve! And newsflash, no hunter wants to live in this world where fabled monsters are real! But all of us hunters stay alive and help everyone else who doesn’t know about what lives in the dark! Because what do you think will happen if hunters didn’t exist! The only things alive in this world would be monsters!”   
     “I know exactly what may or may not happen if hunters didn’t exist! But that has nothing—”   
     “No dammit!  It has everything to do with it!” Emma takes a step forward, pointing her finger at Dean.  "Don't you dare tell me that Sam, you're brother, wouldn't've done anything, he would never just let you die.  He's saved your ass many times, you dickhead." Emma shoulders her way past Dean, walking through the golden barrier.  
     "Don't walk away from me, I—oof—what the hell?" Emma turns around slightly confused, and she sees Dean with his hands against the shimmering barrier.  
  
  
~~~~  
Not completed yet, I've been so busy that I haven't been able to write much, but I'll update tomorrow, promise!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what, I finally have it all on here! Whoo! I'll try and update tomorrow, I swear it! But in the mean time... In the mean, mean time, I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart. Wow, that was random... Anyway, leave some comments! But remember, rude and offensive comments aren't welcome.


	12. Author's Note

So as you all know it's been a while since I updated this.  That's only because I've been quite busy with a lot of shit.  But I swear I am working on the next chapter! 

 

Sorry for my absence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry guys

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome! And I'll try my best to update and comment back as fast as I bloody can.  
> Rude/offensive comments are not welcome.


End file.
